Cartoonreal world
by 1049
Summary: This is something that's been cooking around in my head for a while
1. Chapter 1

Names Joshua Twenty Years old still living with my folks in the same house as well as my grand parents and takes care of my uncle until my grand ma is heal from hospital stay

I Had just gotten dressed just after coming out of the shower cleaning my self off after coming back from the GYM I Wore my Jean shorts my F\A 18 Hornet shirt I had gotten at an Air show not long ago I was sitting in my room at my Grandma's house Because me and Family had to move in since we couldn't afford to pay the rent in are old house in west hills. But I didn't mind since we had a place over are heads so it was nice Living with my Grand parents and such.

It all happened one day I was sitting in my room watch Two and a half men Just laughing because the show was funny My curtains where open to let some sunlight as well as the window to let some fresh air in the room was bright because of the sun light but then it started to get brighter At first I thought it was my vision because some time it gets Blurry and bright but y eyes weren't playing any tricks on me " Wait what the Hell!" I shouted as the room kept getting brighter until everything went black

" AHH!" I heard what sounded like two boys screaming I opened my eye and looked around and saw that I was in what looked like the back of a stage you would see in plays " AHH!" I heard the screams I look up to see two boys who where eleven years old bother where wearing super hero clothes on had white hair and the other had black hair and that's when it hit me " Oh you have got to be kidding me" I said underneath my breath " HEY!" I shouted at the boys getting there attention " Hold on I'm coming up to yeah !" I shouted getting a nod from the boys " I swear I'm gonna slap them upside the head for doing something this stupid " I said to myself

I Grab the a small cat crate and climb up the ladder as fat as I could and finale Reach the level they where one I see a black cat walking towards them without even thinking I grab the cat the feline Turns around and claws me across the face I Let a growl like a Tiger I got from watching Alien VS Predator The scratches My arm

" Alright you little peace of crap lights out !" I shouted and slam the cat into the ground the cat became daze from the impact which was easy for me to go ahead and put the small animal in it's crate I Let out a sigh and touch my face where the scratches where they stung as I touched them and saw blood coming from it

" Lincoln Loud Clyde Mcbride ?" I asked them as I Walked towards them " Uh yeah that's us Um do we know you?' Lincoln asked me as I walked towards him " Not Really but Quick question does this Hurt?" I asked them **SLAP! SLAP! **" OUCH what was that for!?" Clyde asked me " Simple for stealing the stupid Cat just so you can say you found it so you's two's can be kings of the con !" I shouted at them.

The two looked at with surprised looks " Wait how did you know that we did that?" Lincoln asked me. I Let out a sigh as sat on crate " My names Joshua I'm From a worlds where all of this you your friend and you sisters are just Cartoons and this is an episode called Kings of the Con" I said to them

Clyde and Lincoln Looked at with surprised looks " Wait so you mean to tell me that your from a world where My life is a cartoon?" Lincoln asked I Nodded my head " That's right man and before you say anything else I just want to tell you And I mean no disrespect when I say this But you should have never involved sisters in the first place" I said to Lincoln

He looked at me with a confused " what makes you say That?" Lincoln asks Me " Bro Are you for real right know you are seriously Asking why I Said you shouldn't have involved your sisters is so simple bro I mean come on you and your friend had to pull a little stunt like this just to get attention When you two would have gotten attention if you didn't invite your sisters they didn't want to come when you mentioned this convention but when you mentioned the part about if they win then they get a part in the movie what happened ?" I ask Lincoln

" They said that they'll do it" Lincoln said "Exactly They don't care about you They just want the Fame The attention The Money The Awards and where does that leave you two nowhere " I said to them I stopped to catch my breath and looked at them to and walked over towards them and got them of the walls " Lincoln How many times have you tried to get out from under your sisters and how many times did they make you stay there because there where either mad or just not in the mood to let that happen or how about the time you covered for your sister Lucy with that stupid princess pony book and the mocked and when you got detention over the comic you made they free'd you because they wanted to mail that comic so that they could be famous or the fight protocol or the bad luck or everything they did and threw you under the bus and they laughed at you for the stupid girl guru the sweet spot everything so answer me this do they deserve this?" I asked Lincoln

I watched Lincoln as he began to put the pieces together In his head He looked up at me and I saw something in his eyes you would rarely see in the show anger Lincoln turns to Clyde and gets him of the wall

" Come on lets give this stupid cat back and get out of here " Lincoln said with anger in his voice as he grabs the crate and goes down the ladder Clyde looks at me " What did you do to him" Clyde asks me.

I look back at him " something that needed to be done if he doesn't stand up for himself then people are gonna walk all over him trust me I know from personal experience " I said to Clyde as we went down the ladder " here this looks like an Exit " I said to the two I Move a piece of the drapes and allow both of them to walk out I follow them after they exit " Here give me the cat " I said to Lincoln who nodded

We look around and we see to people with orange vest " There are the Judges Come on and let me handle this" I said to them they both nodded " Oh you found the cat Thank goodness" One of the judges was about to say something but i stopped him and pointed at my face and arm " Guess where I got these Scars?" I said to them in a low tone. The Judges look at my face and then at the crate where the cat was in " I' ll Give you two options Either shut down this convention and say that no one stood out or I'll have this cat put down and sue for everything you got which is It?" I asked the judges

The two had nervous looks on there faces and did a small huddle but before any of them could say anything " Lincoln!" Shouted ten voices We all turned to see the loud sisters walking towards us " Lincoln where have you literal been we've been looking all over for you and Clyde and-" Lori stops when she see's me and the Judges with nervous looks on there faces " Uh what's going on ?" Lucy Asked

Lincoln was the first to answer " simple you guys can drop dead Because from know on You guys can do all your events your stupid dress models pageant coaches poetry sparring science testing everything by yourselves Because You know what I'm tired of all ways trying to do something to get out of your shadow and the minute i get attention from the spot light What Happens ten idiot sisters of men come to mess it up for me !" Lincoln shouted

As he was yelling at his sisters. I turned to the judges " Well which is it One or Two?" I asked them they both look each other and then at me " We'll pick option one " One of them said "Good choice" I said to them.

I turn back to Lincoln and Clyde " Alright the judges Said they still need to find some people for the movie so there living and going south" I said to Lincoln who nods his head " Uh who are you?" Luan said to me. I look at her in the eye and Said " Names Joshua and I know every little thing about you mutts Including the whole stupid luck incident which is Ten Years behind bars for what you did and as well as Lucy's little also the guy who Managed to convince Lincoln to stand up for him self" I said to them

" But why are you turning are brother against us We Like don't understand ?" Leni said to me with a raised eyebrow " Simple the minute he told you about the movie what happened the greedy and selfishness in all of you came out You never cared about him You only cared about the fame the attention the Money Without even giving a damn about him!" I shouted at the sisters " What Tha... that's not true" Luan said to me while looking at the floor

I Look at her in disbelief " Oh really look at me and Lincoln in the eye and tells us that!?"I asked them I waited for them. But it Never happened " That's what i thought" I said. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it " Here's my phone number call me when you need me" i said to Lincoln who nodded and puts it in his pocket.

Then the exact same bright light happened I closed my eyes to protect them and then when I reopen them I was back in my room sitting where i was before With my laptop in front of me I was typing up a new chapter for New Begging before everything happened so I shrugged it off and just went back to typing

Later that night as i finished up playing my xbox and typing on the my laptop I closed my eyes trying to forget what i thought was a crazy Dream but then my phone began to ring I looked and saw a number I didn't recognize " Hello?" I asked " Joshua It's me Lincoln" Lincoln said on the other side.

Man how did i Get involved in this I'll never know.

**( Let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh you have got to be kidding me " I said underneath " Yeah Lincoln what is it?" I said to myself wondering if i was asleep or not eventually i decided that this was a dream and played along " Hey Lincoln what do you need man?" I asked knowing that this might not be real " Uh hey listen my sisters would like to talk tomorrow if that's possible ?" Lincoln asked me I smirked

" Oh yeah for sure I'll come by tomorrow after I'm done with gym and take my test sure man no problem" I said to him " Okay thanks " Lincoln said to me and then we both hung up are phones I plugged my phone into my charger and closed my eye

The next morning after shrugging of my weird dream and spending some time at the gym Sixty five minutes on and treadmill and elliptical and lifting some weights I had gone home showered and made my Lunch grilled chicken and cucumbers " ah a healthy lunch " I said to myself as I began to eat my lunch just as i took the first bite of my chicken there was the bright light " OH Come on!" I shouted but when the light faded I looked around to see me in my room " Ah thank you lord" I said to myself

Then I heard groans I slowly turned to my bed to see the loud siblings but they where still how they where in there world " Well so much for lunch " I said to myself I turn my chair to face my bed " Alright let's get this over with" I said to myself " Alright " I said getting there attention " What are you doing here ?" I asked them. The loud siblings looked at each other.

Lori was the first to speak " Look it's about yesterday about what you said about us only going just to be famous and leave Lincoln behind and keep us in his shadow" Lori said to " Ah so you and your sisters are trying to deny your true nature even thought you know as well as i do That when Lincoln tries to get out from your shadow You want shove back and keep him there?" I Asked them with my arms crossed

She looks down as well as the other sisters I gesture Lincoln to come towards me not knowing what to do he decides to walk towards me "so tell me what are you going to do when he leaves He go's out on his own trying to live his life to the fullest What's gonna happen when you finally push him over the edge and he leaves and you guys don't know what to do what happens then?" I ask them

Lori again was the first to speak " Then we try to figure out things and try to get his trust back so that way we know what to do" Lori said to Causing me to sigh " Alright look I don't know why you guys treat him like a black sheep okay I don't understand or why you guy treat him like crap and hate him but you guys need to talk this out with him right know okay " I said to girls and Lincoln I go my the other side of the room put my earbuds in and listen to music

**"Yeah I rather be lover then fighter ( Fighter )"**

The sister gather round Lincoln he takes a deep breath " Look Joshua's right You guys do Treat me Like a black sleep and I don't know what I did to make you guys hate me so much even some of of you who I consider the closest to me Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily look down the other have a sad look on there faces

**" Cause All my life I've been fighting "**

" Lincoln we never meant to make you feel this way" Lori said to him "really Because it feels like you guys like to watch me suffer " Lincoln said to her

**" Never felt a feeling of comfort, oh. And all this time, I've been Hiding " **

" It's like you guys want to make Life and Joshua's what are you guys going to when I leave and never come back huh? answer me that?" Lincoln asked them

**" And I never had someone to call my own. oh nah" **

Luna places a her hand on his shoulder but he shoves it off shocking her

**" I'm so used to sharing. Love only left me alone**. **But I'm at one with the silence "**

" Linky I know that we make fun of you and stuff but we still love you " Leni says to him

**" I found peace in your violence. Can't tell me there's no point in trying"**

Lincoln looks at her dead in the eye " What you say what you tell me makes it very hard to believe anything you say"

**" I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long"**

" But Lincoln" Luan says to him but he hold up his hand to stop her from talking

**" I found peace in your Violence. Can't tell me there's no point in trying"**

" But Nothing Luan Joshua's right when ever I try to get out your guys shadow you just shove me even back not wanting to be on top "

**" I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long"**

" Everything I'v done was for you guys like when I took down that video of you guys I could have left it up there and got a trophy and if you can't except that the fact that I'm about to win a trophy then why do i support you guys or help you guys win yours!?" Lincoln shouted at them. Causing them to look down

**" I've been quiet for too long. I've been quiet for too long"**

" What about the time the toilet was clogged And you guys made fun of me when I Was dressed as Ace Savvy. You know how it felt to be laughed at and even for that stupid Princess pony book that Was LUCY'S!" Lincoln shouted causing the girls to gasp

**" I found peace in your violence. Can't tell me there's no point in trying"**

" Lincoln you said that you wouldn't say anything about" Lucy said to her brother " Yeah well you know what It's time that you own up to it the same with the rest of you" Lincoln said to his sister

**" I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long"**

" I'm not angel I'll admit that but I own up to my mistakes and it's about time you all do the same you do to or you can do your modeling sparing jam sessions or what ever it is you guys do by your selves so which is it ?" Lincoln asked them " Because I'm tired of you guys ganging up on me over everything especially over a Stupid quarter" Lincoln said

**" I'm need of a savior ( Savior), But I'm not asking for favors"**

Lori looked at her brother with tears in her eyes and places her hand on his shoulder " I know we hurt you and ganged up on your and nothing we do could changed what we did in the past and you where right yesterday we where only looking for the fame the money and everything and just trying to keep you in are shadow and we where wrong for doing that " Lori said to him

**" My whole life, I've felt like a burden I think to much and I hate it "**

" what about that stupid sister fight protocol when are you going to get rid of that?" Lincoln asked with venom in his voice. causing the sister to be cautious about what there going to say

**" I'm so used to being wrong, I'm tired of caring" **

" Where going to tell mom and dad to ask them to help us with our fights from know own we promise" Luna said to her brother

**" Loving never gave me a home, so I'll sit here in the silence "**

Lincoln looked at her " do you actual promise to do that get rid of the protocol?" Lincoln asked her and the rest of the sisters

**" I found peace in your violence. Can't tell me there's no point in trying"**

" Linky we promise because we want to start over and try to make an effort to be better sisters because after what Joshua said about the bad luck and mom and dad could go to jail made us realize that we haven't been for and it's like totes not okay " Leni said to her brother surprising him and the rest of the sisters

**" I'm at one and I've been quiet for too long. I found peace in your violence "**

Lincoln was hesitant about what to do next

**" I found peace in your violence. Can't tell me there's no point in trying" **

Lincoln opened his mouth giving the sisters there answer

**" I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long"**

"I'm going to give you guys a probationary trail to see if you guys can come through on what you guys said" Lincoln said to his sisters getting a hug from them in the process. I looked at the sight and smiled

**" I've been quiet for too long "**

**" I've been quiet for too long"**

**" I found peace in your violence "**

**" Can't tell me there's no point in trying"**

**" I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long"**

As the songs ends I take of my air pods and put them back in there case and walked towards them " So aside from the hugging I take it that you guys came to an agreement ?" I asked them

" Yes he agreed to give us a probationary trail to earn his trust back" Lori said to me I nodded in approval " alright that's a good start" I said to her I look on my phone to see that it was one thirty I look up from my phone and look up at them " This probationary trail is a first step to rebuilding the relationship with Lincoln and so that only tells me that you guys are going to try to keep solid and that's good " I said to them " and Lincoln Remember you have my phone number just let me know if you need help or you just want to hangout and even your sisters can come to " I said to Lincoln

Lincoln looks at me and smile " thanks Joshua that means a lot to me" Lincoln said to me " Your welcome man" I said to him I turn to the sister " and treat him Because he's your only brother and that can't never be replaced" I said to them.

" Thank you Joshua it means a lot to us that your going to try to help us to fix are relationship with Lincoln" Lori said to me. I looked at her " Your welcome but I'm going to put in twenty percent to fix it the rest of you have to put in eighty percent Understand ?" I asked them " alright good " I said and then the room started to get bright again " Well guys this is it until we meet again" I said to them " By Joshua" they all said to me " By guys" I said to them

The room got brighter and them it vanished I looked around to see that they where gone " wonder what's going to happen next time I see them " I asked my self

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
